Achievements
Completing Achievements gave you rewards in the form of Experience and Gems. Your Achievements would also appear in Game Center, Google Play Games, and on your Player Profile. Each Achievement gave you a set amount of Game Center or Google Play Games XP points. Achievements There were 12 Achievements. Team Player * Join a Clan. * There was only one level, which gave all three Stars. This would give you 10 and 100 . Friend in Need *Donate Cards. *There were three levels of this achievement: #25 cards donated: 5 and 3 . #250 cards donated: 10 and 5 . #2,500 cards donated: 20 and 10 . Friend in Need II *Donate Cards. *There were three levels of this achievement: #5,000 cards donated: 100 and 30 . #10,000 cards donated: 200 and 50 . #25,000 cards donated: 400 and 100 . Road To Glory * Reach certain Arenas. * There were three levels of this achievement: #Arena 2: 5 and 3 . #Arena 4: 10 and 5 . #Arena 6: 20 and 10 . Gatherer * Collect a certain number of Cards. * There were three levels in this achievement: #20 cards: 5 and 3 . #30 cards: 10 and 5 . #40 cards: 20 and 10 . TV Royale * Watch a replay from the TV Royale menu. * There was only one level, which gave all three Stars. This would give you 5 and 100 . Tournament Rewards * Win a certain number of Cards from Tournaments. * There were three levels of this achievement: # 1,000 Cards: 10 and 10 . # 20,000 Cards: 20 and 20 . # 500,000 Cards: 30 and 30 . Tournament Host * Create and finish Tournaments. * There were three levels of this achievement: # One tournament. This would give you 50 and 100 . # 10 tournaments. This would give you 50 and 500 . # 50 tournaments. This would give you 50 and 500 . Tournament Player * Join a Tournament. * There was only one level, which gave all three Stars. This would give you 5 and 5 . Challenge Streak * Win a certain amount of times within a single Victory Challenge. * There were three levels of this achievement: # 4 victories. This would give you 5 and 5 . # 8 victories. This would give you 10 and 20 . # 12 victories. This would give you 20 and 100 . Practice With Friends * Earn this achievement by winning battles in Friendly Battles. * There were three levels of this achievement. # 1 victory. This would give you 50 and 5 . # 5 victories. This would give you 50 and 10 . # 10 victories. This would give you 50 and 25 . Special Challenge * Earn this achievement by playing in unique Special Event Challenges. * There were three levels of this achievement: # 1 challenge. This would give you 50 and 5 . # 3 challenges. This would give you 100 and 10 . # 5 challenges. This would give you 200 and 25 . Totals *Total Experience available from Achievements: 1,570 . *Total Gems available from Achievements: 1,804 . *Total amount of levels of achievements: 30. History *Five achievements were present during Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16; they were Team Player, Friend in Need, Road to Glory, Gatherer and TV Royale. *The Tournaments Update added three tournament-related achievements: Tournament Rewards, Tournament Host and Tournament Player. *The September 2016 Update added one challenge-related achievement, Challenge Streak. *The November 2016 Update added three new achievements, namely Friend in Need II, Practice With Friends and Special Challenge. *The October 2017 Update announced the removal of Achievements in favor of Quests. *The December 2017 Update removed the Achievements. *The December 2018 Update added badges to the Player Profile, which can be considered a rework of the formerly available Achievements. The badges are public to other players, but do not award Gems or Experience. Trivia *The Friend in Need and Friend in Need II achievements were based on the Clash of Clans achievement, Friend in Need, which is for donating troops. fr:Succèsde:Errungenschaftenru:Достиженияit:Obiettiviko:도전 과제 Category:Features